


An Ace That I Could Keep

by caitrionabh



Series: When the Dealings Done [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i dont know why they're doing this but they are, they're undercover, what is context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: There was something oddly soothing about the distant cacophony of slot machines, Felix thought. Something about how distance muffled the obnoxious jingles and harsh crash of occasional winnings that provided a pleasant counterpoint to the quieter sounds of the card tables.





	An Ace That I Could Keep

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a sequel and tbh i was already considering one but someone actually asked and im weak for both attention and praise so here it is

There was something oddly soothing about the distant cacophony of slot machines, Felix thought. Something about how distance muffled the obnoxious jingles and harsh crash of occasional winnings that provided a pleasant counterpoint to the quieter sounds of the card tables.

Omnics might not be allowed to gamble in Monte Carlo, but they could be impeccable dealers, a skill Felix was especially proud of.

That and his ability to spot cheaters kept him comfortably employed in the highest end casinos. It paid well, and it was enjoyable work; watching luck or lack of skill cut down cocky gamblers, the opportunities to show off with small card tricks while shuffling decks, and the occasional amusement of getting to watch some fool get dragged off by security. Work was, quite literally, fun and games for Felix, and he had no intentions of messing that up.

But something about tonight had him on edge.

The flashing lights of the slots were more distracting, the distant noise more irritating than normal. And although there was no evidence at all of cheating, he blamed his agitation on the man on the other side of the table.

He looked the type to quietly throw down stupid amounts of money, lose it all within an hour, and then leave, looking exactly as unhappy as he had before gambling away what would be at least a years salary for someone like Felix. Instead, the man had been here for 2 hours, betting relatively conservatively, but somehow racking up consistent winnings. His instincts said foul play, but neither he nor the casino’s sniffer was able to come up with any evidence of cheating. It would seem that the Japanese businessman was simply just lucky.

“Ah, Sakamoto. Fancy meeting you here.”

And here Felix thought this night was odd enough. What kind of asshole, even an American asshole, wore a cowboy hat to a casino.

“Mr. Morricone. A pleasure.” the business man replied, tone and expression alike implying it was anything but.

Setting a hefty stack of chips down, Morricone took an empty seat and tipped his hat to Felix. “Mind dealin’ me in?”

Things only went downhill from there.

If Sakamoto had been conservative before, apparently it was because he had been waiting for someone like Morricone to show up to give him a challenge. Another hour passed and Felix had seen more money thrown down in this single game than in the last 3 months. And the worst of it was that most of the money was winding back up in the hands of the players, not his.

Actually, the worst part was probably Morricone’s incessant flirting. Somehow, the man had developed a poker face that consisted entirely of southern drawl and pick up lines, all of which were directed into the icy facade of Sakamoto’s unwavering stoicism. Not that lack of interest - or even response - deterred Morricone in any way.

As for Sakamoto, his more traditional poker face seemed to lose even more expression as the night wore on, and he only spoke as much as the game required. There wasn’t a single crack in that mask.

Until Morricone laid down a perfect royal flush, suit of hearts and all, at which point Sakamoto stood, silently collected his chips, and with a nod at Felix, walked away.

“Aw, don’t be sore, darlin’!” Morricone called after him. Shaking his head he turned back to Felix. “Some people are just to serious for their own good. Maybe a drink or two would loosen him up but, d’ya think he’d let me buy him one?”1

And chuckling at the helpless shrug Felix gave, he collected his own chips, and with another tip of that ridiculous hat, he wandered off towards the slot machines, leaving Felix to try to find a way to explain a loss of several hundred thousands to his boss.

* * *

“That poor dealer had no idea what was goin’ on.”

“Perhaps you’re choice of headwear stunned the poor man.”

McCree stumbled back dramatically, hand over heart. “You wound me.”

“And you wound the eyes.” Hanzo replied, grinning at McCree’s harumph.

“That’s not what you said when we were in Vegas.”

Hanzo stepped closer, crowding into his space. “I liked the suit.”

“You liked what was under it too.” he shot back, pulling Hanzo closer, hands on his waist.

Tossing the hat aside, Hanzo ran a hand through his hair, before pulling him down into a searing kiss. Parting to plant a like of kissed against the column of his neck, stopping by his ear to murmur.

“Perhaps I’ll like what’s under this outfit as well.”

And as Hanzo’s hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt he pulled him into another kiss before replying.

“I reckon you will, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're boyfriends who take casinos for all theyre worth and then probably use the money to fund overwatch idk
> 
> come yell with me @rowanshrub on tumblr


End file.
